Christmas Wonderland
by haunted-eternity
Summary: It's Christmas, and the team has been invited to Ducky's house for dinner. Team Mrs. Mallard. Jenny/Gibbs.


This is the third in the series of the Emma and Jake fics. This fic is pre both the babies, I suppose, technically. lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new installment of this series.

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, I just borrow them way too often.

* * *

The snow had covered the ground lightly from the last time they checked outside, which was only last night. The DC area had been hit by a minor snowstorm, but they had predicted that last night on the weather channel, it looks like they were in for a white Christmas, something Abby would appreciate.

The two were wrapped up in blankets to keep the cold from seeping in. The woman was tucked into the man's side, her head resting against his chest ever so slightly and her auburn hair creating a pillow on top of the solid chest. One of her arms was lazily wrapped around his torso and her legs were intertwined with his.

Meanwhile one of the man's arms was wrapped around the woman, gently resting on the woman's stomach, cradling the barely there bump.

The flashing orange lights of the snow plow and the harsh sounds of metal connecting with pavement is what woke the pair up, instead of the usual alarm.

Jen had tensed in his arms and then relaxed as she became accustom to her surroundings.

"Morning" he whispered hoarsely into her hair as he kissed her head.

She rose up from his chest and came face to face with him, laying her head back down on the pillow next to his as he turned on his side to face her.

"Hmm, morning" she whispered back smiling, "it's too early" she buried her head into the pillow.

"Yes, but today is Christmas Eve, so we can sleep in, my boss said so" Gibbs whispered to her, pulling her flush against him.

"Hmm, sounds like you've got a nice boss" she teased.

"Eh, she's alright, when she's not sticking her nose in my cases" he teased back.

She hit his chest playfully and snuggled into his side.

"You're warm" she said, closing her eyes again.

"And you're going to be late for the meeting if you don't get up now" he told her, checking the clock.

"Spoil sport" she said, releasing him and sitting up.

He pulled her back down into the pillows and moved south to her stomach.

"Jethro, what are you doing" she asked laughing.

He pulled up her camisole and smiled at her confused look.

"I'm talking to the bump" he stated, resting his head slightly above the barely visible bump of their baby.

"Hi baby" he whispered to Jenny's belly.

Jen smiled and ran her hands through Gibbs' hair, listening to him talk to the little bump that was soon to be their child. Though she doubted the baby even had ears yet, it being only week 8, but she made a note to check, or talk to Ducky about it.

"I thought you said I was going to be late if I didn't get up" she said, ten minutes later.

Gibbs turned his head and smiled, "so I lied, I was spending some quality time with the bump" he said, his grin infectious.

She smiled and shook her head at his antics, "you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are a strange man."

"Me" he asked, raising his eyebrows and lifting his head off her stomach, "hah."

"It's true" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Gibbs shook his head and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Well you must be just as strange for being with me then" he whispered against her lips.

"Hmm, probably" she smiled as he kissed her fully.

"Okay, now it's really time for you to get up" he told her as the alarm rang out on his side.

"Fine" she said, getting up and out of the bed.

He headed downstairs to make the coffee and she went into the bathroom to shower.

As she got the water running she felt an overwhelming need to throw up. Clamping a hand down on her mouth she opened the lid to the toilet, the dinner from last night obviously not being appreciated right now. The morning sickness is definitely not what she signed up for in these early months, though it wasn't as bad as she heard her friends say. She only really had it when she got up, or when Tony came near her after eating at that burrito place, or that place where that goat burger is from. Thinking about those two places she stuck her head back in the bowl, her woozy stomach protesting.

"You okay Jen" Gibbs asked, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just ask Tony to not eat at any of his usual places for a few months" she asked, getting up and heading into the shower.

"Alright" he said, watching as she stepped in before leaving.

--

She had gotten ready quickly, and felt the need for coffee, though she knew she shouldn't have any.

Gibbs quickly came down the stairs, watching as she stood by the toaster, no doubt waiting for her toast to pop up.

"Still feeling nauseous" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, just tired" she said, leaning back into his chest, waiting for her toast.

"Take a half day" he said, watching as she buttered her toast.

"No Jethro, I'm off the next two days, I'll just take it easy" she said, watching as he filled his coffee cup.

He smiled at her watching him pour his coffee, knowing she wanted it, and by the look, very bad. Thankfully she had yet to have a weak stomach for coffee.

"What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee" she said, munching on the toast.

"Best I can do is tea" he shrugged.

She quirked her mouth up in semi-disgust, "not right now" she said.

He nodded and passed her the folic acid pills, "here, Shannon always took it with breakfast, said it was easier and she was less likely to throw up after."

"Good idea" Jen said, taking the pills, "I do not want to feel this way again. I don't even feel pregnant yet" she complained, "yet I'm throwing up like I'm suppose to be."

"It's natural" Gibbs said, coming over to her and hugging her to his chest, "you and the baby, or fetus in this case, is still growing and adjusting. It's going to take a couple weeks" he stated.

"How'd you get this information" she said, sounding weepy. "Abby, Ducky and some memories of going through this before" he smiled and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over.

"I'm nervous" she admitted to him quietly, burying her face against his chest.

"It's alright, I'll be here for you, and for our baby" he said, lifting her chin up to level her eyes with his, "we're going to do this together" he smiled.

She smiled back and hugged herself tighter to him.

"Thank you" she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

As they broke off she noticed the time.

"C'mon we have to go, I have a meeting with Fornell, apparently NCIS is stepping on his case again" she smirked.

"Well we can't let him wait any longer, shall we?" he said, moving her toward the front door.

--

Jen strode through the hallway to her office, noticing Fornell sitting on the couch outside.

"Fornell" she said, opening her door.

"Director" he said, getting up and following her inside.

"What can I help you with today Fornell" she asked, removing her coat and sitting at her desk, watching as he took the chair opposite her.

"You can tell your agents to back off of my case" he said, looking her over.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you have to be more specific than that" Jenny quipped.

"Gibbs is rubbing off on you Director, I think you've been spending a bit too much time with him" he observed.

"Maybe, but we're not here to talk about Gibbs and I. Let's talk about your issues with my agents" she told him.

She knew that Fornell didn't know about her and Gibbs, or the fact they were expecting. In fact, the only ones that knew were Ducky, Abby and Gibbs' team. It's not that they were hiding it; they just wanted to wait until the first trimester was passed and they knew everything was okay.

Fornell told her about his situation, and she listened as much as she could, but she was tired and hungry again, and felt an overwhelming urge to have coffee. She wasn't that excited of quitting the coffee habit cold turkey.

"How about you all work together in this, you know, for the sake of Christmas spirit?" she asked.

"Fine, whatever you say Director" Fornell said getting up.

"Thank you Fornell" she said, walking to the door.

"Merry Christmas" he said, walking out.

"Same to you" she called out, watching as Ducky got out of the elevator on her floor.

"Jennifer" Ducky said nodding his head at Fornell as the two passed on the catwalk.

"Ducky, what can I do for you" she called out to him, watching as he strode passed Cynthia and into her office, closing the door behind him.

"I heard you were feeling a bit nauseous this morning" he said, cupping her elbow and walking her to the couch.

"Jethro visit you today Ducky" she smiled at sat down on the couch.

"He did my dear, he worries" he said, and watched as the corners of Jen's lips curled up.

"He does" she stated.

"So how are you feeling" Ducky asked, sitting down beside her, grabbing her wrist to check her pulse.

"Other than nauseous, tired and hungry" she quipped.

"Yes, other than that" he smiled, "your blood pressure is right where it should be. When is your next scan" he asked.

" After New Year's" she said, "earliest appointment I could get."

"Ah" Ducky said, "Well it just seems like you are progressing normally, do you need me to call your doctor, or would you like me to prescribe a quick 40 on the couch" he said, giving her an ultimatum.

"You know I hate it when you pull rank like that Ducky" she said smiling at him.

"Well I have to outrank you at something, and that is your health my dear" he smiled, getting up off the couch.

"I suppose I could grab 40 then" she said, watching as Ducky nodded his head.

"I'll just get the lights and the window, make sure Cynthia fields all your calls" he said.

"Thank you Ducky" she said, lying down across the couch, watching as the older man found a blanket she stored in a cabinet behind her desk.

"No need to thank me dear, just get some rest. I'll tell Jethro you are following doctor's orders" he smiled, placing the blanket on her and watching as she got comfortable, closing her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Ducky quietly walked out the door and found Gibbs patiently waiting, talking with Cynthia.

"Duck" Gibbs greeted the older man.

"Jethro, she is following doctor's orders and getting some rest" he smiled and turned toward Jenny's young assistant.

"I would appreciate if you fielded all her calls, only interrupt her if the world is collapsing" Ducky said, watching as Gibbs grinned.

"Yes sir" Cynthia said, making the changes.

"Thank you my dear" Ducky said, walking out to the elevator, feeling Gibbs walk beside him.

The elevator was called and both men stepped in, waiting until the elevator started before stopping it.

"She alright Duck" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"She is fine Jethro, just experiencing the ups and downs of the first trimester" Ducky said, smiling at the younger man's worry.

"Thank you for checking in on her Ducky" Gibbs said sincerely.

"It was not a problem Jethro, I want Jennifer and the baby to be healthy as much as you do" he patted Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs released the emergency stop and let it carry them down to Ducky's floor.

"Oh Jethro" he said.

"Yeah Duck" Gibbs said, looking at the man.

"Mother invited the team for Christmas dinner. She said she would like to see young Mathew again" he said, knowing that his mother thought his oldest friend was very promising.

"I'll have to ask Jen, but I'm sure we'll be coming" he said.

"Good then, wouldn't want to have Abby force you there" Ducky said, turning to move out the elevator.

Gibbs laughed and pressed the button for his floor, smiling as the older man whistled his way back to autopsy.

--

Gibbs went back to the bullpen, ordering his team around to solve the current case.

"DiNozzo" he called out as an afterthought.

"Yeah boss" Tony said, looking up.

"Do not eat at that burrito place or any other greasy joints until I tell you it's okay, got it?" he told Tony, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah sure boss, umm why?" Tony wondered.

"Because Jen threw up this morning at the thought of you coming into her office smelling like that burrito place" he stated.

"Sorry boss" Tony felt guilty, "Is she alright?"

"She's just in her first trimester DiNozzo, it happens" Gibbs said, getting up.

"Okay" Tony said.

"You're in charge for now DiNozzo" Gibbs said, walking up the stairs.

Tony smiled widely and the other two shook their heads.

--

Gibbs walked up to Jenny's office, watching as Cynthia filled out paperwork.

"Cynthia" he said, nodding toward her.

"Agent Gibbs, the Director is still asleep, do you think it's normal?" Cynthia asked worriedly.

"It's fine Cynthia, she didn't get much sleep last night" he told her, knowing Jenny would want to tell her faithful assistant.

"I suppose you could go in if you wish, I'm sure she would mind" Cynthia said.

Gibbs smiled his thank you and opened the door to Jenny's darkened office.

--

"Hey" Tony said to the team.

"What Tony" Ziva said, looking up from her computer.

"Do you think we should create bets on this" Tony asked.

"What do you mean" Ziva asked confused.

"You know, the sex, when it's due, how big it'll be that kind of stuff" he asked.

"Don't you usually wait to do that until the woman announces it to everyone?" McGee said, looking up from what he was doing.

"Fine, be a party pooper McProbie" Tony said, getting back to work.

"I've got something" McGee said, watching as the other two came to his desk.

"C'mon lets go, I'm sure Gibbs wouldn't mind if we got this case wrapped up before tomorrow" Tony said, grabbing his stuff and moving to the elevator with the others following behind him.

--

He could make out her small figure on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. It had been two hours; Cynthia handling everything had given Jen enough time to be fully rested.

Sitting down next to her on the couch he watched as her form moved towards him slightly, even in her sleep she still found a way to be closer to him.

"Jen" he whispered, putting a hand gently on her shoulder and rubbing it softly.

"Five more minutes" she said, not opening her eyes but she curved her body around his sitting form now.

He smiled at her and acquiesced, watching her sleep in the darkened office. He gently moved a hand through her hair, watching as the auburn strands moved through his fingers easily.

"Jethro" she said quietly, still not opening her eyes.

"Jen" he said just as quietly.

"What time is it" she said, finally opening her eyes and squinting trying to read her watch.

"1300" he said, looking at his watch.

"I told Ducky that I'd grab 40, not 2 hours" she said, throwing back the blanket.

He watched her as she sat up, and reached for her as she grabbed her head.

"Ugh, I think I sat up to fast" she said, lying back down.

"You need anything?" he said, fearing she'd throw up all over him.

"Nah, I just need the blood to rush back to my head" she told him.

"Alright" he said eyeing her wearily.

"Why are you here" she asked, knowing that he hadn't finished his case yet.

"I was going to see if you needed anything; the team is out capturing my suspect. Also, Ducky wants to know if we want to have Christmas dinner at his place. Mrs. Mallard is asking for me" he smiled.

"Tell him that's fine, and I'm sure your team is back by now if the bickering outside my door is anything to go by" she told him.

"You can hear that" he asked, straining to hear Tony and Ziva bickering outside.

"Must be the mom-ears kicking in super early" she laughed.

"Yeah I guess so" he said smiling, quickly moving his head down to kiss her quickly.

"See you later" he got up off the couch and opened the door, head slapping the unsuspecting DiNozzo.

--

"You know about dinner tomorrow" Tony asked Ziva as they watched Gibbs in interrogation.

"Yes, I will be coming" Ziva said, watching as Gibbs got the confession.

"You think the boss and the Director are coming" he asked, looking at her.

"I do not know Tony" she looked up at him.

"Wanna bet" he smirked.

"No way Tony, I do not want to feel the wrath of a pregnant Jenny if she ever found out what we were doing" she said, shaking her head.

"Fine" Tony sulked, shrugging his shoulders as Gibbs came through the observation door.

"Book this guy DiNozzo. Then write up the report and leave it on my desk. Get it done before you leave or I will make you come in tomorrow" he pointed at him.

"Sounds good boss" Tony nodded.

As Gibbs headed out he turned around, hearing his name being called by Tony.

"You goin to Ducky's tomorrow boss?" Tony asked, inching towards Ziva.

"Probably DiNozzo. See you tomorrow" he said, walking out the door.

--

"You know they are betting on everything right" Jen said later that night as they sat down for dinner.

"About what" Gibbs asked, taking the stuff Noemi had cooked earlier out from the oven.

"The baby mostly" she smiled as she got two plates and set them in front of her.

"Ah, well that'll get Tony a head slap soon" Gibbs smirked, serving the dinner of homemade macaroni and cheese onto the plate with a side of asparagus for her and broccoli for himself.

"Eh, it isn't harming anyone. I think it's just with the team as of now" she said, taking her plate. "I think when it spreads to the masses you can stop it."

"Fine" he playfully grumbled.

"There's not going to be anything horrid at Ducky's tomorrow right?" Jen asked him after dinner.

"This is your first Christmas with us isn't it" Gibbs smirked.

"With the team yes, with you and Ducky, no" she smiled.

"He doesn't serve odd things that you would find at Abby's, but I can call and make sure if you want to tomorrow" Gibbs said, moving her closer to his side.

"Alright" she told him, resting her head on his chest, falling asleep soon after.

He smirked as he felt her drifting off to sleep, he would move them, but for now he decided to put the TV on, just to make sure she was sound asleep before moving them for the night.

--

She had woken up with a start, the snow plow once again interrupting the silence. Glancing at the clock she realized it was only 0600 in the morning.

Moving her hand from where it had taken residence on her pillow, she moved it down to her stomach, wishing she could feel her baby, something to make her feel more pregnant. The only sign was the sick feeling she had in the mornings, which was dreadful, but the ginger tea Abby suggested she try helps with the queasy feeling.

She felt rather than saw him move closer to her, pulling himself flush against her back, and his hand curved on top of hers, resting there lightly.

"Morning" he said against the back of her neck.

"Morning" she said quietly, moving slowly, turning so she was facing him.

"You need some tea?" he asked, noting the sickly look on her face.

She nodded and watched as he got out of the bed, padding to the door and going down the stairs.

He came up a few minutes later, a cup of tea in hand and the paper in the other.

"Thank you" she said, sitting up against the headboard, taking the cup from him.

"So did Ducky ever tell you when he was serving dinner" Jen asked a few minutes later.

"No" Gibbs said, flicking his eyes to hers from the paper he read. "I can call him and see" he told her.

"Later, when it's a decent hour" she said, looking at the clock and noting only a half hour had passed.

Gibbs nodded and went back to the paper, making a note to make sure Ducky had some tea, just in case something didn't sit well with Jenny tonight.

--

At 0800 Jenny was in the shower and he had made it down the stairs for a cup of coffee when he picked up the phone.

"Mallard residence" a woman's voice came over the phone.

"Good morning Mrs. Mallard, is Ducky there" Gibbs asked.

"Who is this, is that you Matthew?" she asked her voice filling with excitement.

"It's Jethro ma'am, is your son there by any chance" he asked again.

"Oh yes, did he invite you to dinner, because Matthew, you are welcome to come" she said suggestively.

Gibbs laughed to himself; "of course I'll be coming ma'am" he smiled, even though no one could see it.

"Good, good" Mrs. Mallard said and handed her son the phone.

"Hello" Ducky said questioningly.

"Duck" Gibbs greeted the man.

"Ah Jethro, I hope mother didn't accost you over the phone" Ducky said, knowing his mother most likely did.

"Its fine Duck, what time are we suppose to be there" Gibbs asked, listening as the water shut off.

"Come anytime, Mother will be busy, so it'll just be me working on the food" he said, sighing at the daunting task ahead of him.

"We'll come after we're done here" Gibbs said, knowing that Jen wouldn't approve of Ducky working by himself.

"No need to hurry how is young Jennifer this morning" he asked.

"She's fine, morning sickness still, but it's getting slightly better" Gibbs told him, "You wouldn't by chance have any tea there would you?"

"She gets sick after meals?" Ducky asked.

"Not really, just want to have it on hand, just in case" Gibbs said.

"Always be prepared" Ducky quoted the Boy Scout rule and one of Gibbs' as well.

"Uh huh" Gibbs said.

"Yes, I have a range of teas, but Jethro I must go, Mother has taken up chasing the Corgis around the house, I must stop her" he said quickly hanging up the phone, knowing his old friend wouldn't mind the hang up.

Gibbs shook his head and headed back upstairs after hanging up the phone.

"Ducky said anytime" he said, walking into the bedroom.

"How about before lunch, we bring him something" Jen said, slipping into a simple, dark green figure flattering dress.

"Sounds good, I'll hit the shower now" he said, kissing her and stepping into the bathroom.

She smiled and continued her morning routine of getting ready.

--

The doorbell rang out around them, and they listened to the dogs barking behind the wooden door. Someone was yelling Jen assumed it was Mrs. Mallard, because Ducky wouldn't have yelled at the dogs.

The door opened and a small, frail looking woman opened the door, dressed to the nines in a deep red suit with a matching hat.

"Matthew, you came" Mrs. Mallard gushed at the sight of Gibbs.

Jen turned and caught his eye, asking the question silently.

"Tell you when we get in" he whispered against her ear, pulling her into his side more.

"Oh look Donald" she yelled behind her, "they brought goodies" she said, eyeing the bag in Gibbs' free hand.

"We brought lunch" Gibbs said.

Ducky came around the corner and looked relieved.

"Come in, come in, Mother do not block the doorway. You must let our guests in" he said, moving his mother aside to let Gibbs and Jen in.

"Matthew, take the young lady's coat from her" Mrs. Mallard said as she watched Jen unbutton the winter coat she had on.

"Yes ma'am" Gibbs said, setting the food bag down and taking his own off before hanging his and Jen's coat on the rack.

"Now Matthew" Mrs. Mallard said grabbing his arm, "I'm so glad you decided to come, though I'm not too sure who the woman is, she looks like she could be one of Donald's friends" she told him quietly, whisking him off to a part of the house.

Ducky smiled at Jen as he watched her watch Gibbs and his mother walk off. He grabbed the bag that was still by the door and touched her forearm, and she jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry dear" Ducky said, removing his hand, "You look radiant tonight" he smiled.

Jen blushed at the compliment and took Ducky's proffered arm.

"Thank you Ducky" she smiled back at him as he walked her to the kitchen area.

"Did you want some food my dear" he asked pulling out the take out.

"Please" Jen nodded her head, "breakfast was hard to keep down today."

"It's only natural my dear, it will get better and eventually be gone" he smiled.

"I know" she said, looking him in the eye.

"Now, what did Jethro get for you to eat" he said, pulling open a carton.

"Just a simple salad with a side of buttered spaghetti noodles" Jen said, watching as the older man dug through the food.

He set it in front of her and gave her two forks, knowing that she couldn't eat a salad and noodles with the same fork like Jethro could.

"May I join you" Ducky asked, finding his order amidst the food.

"Of course" Jen smiled. "As long as you don't stink like DiNozzo, we're good" she laughed.

"That won't be a problem then" Ducky smiled, taking the seat across from her.

They ate in a companionable silence, talking every once in a while. Ducky noticed that Jenny's free hand was placed on her belly, where his careful eye noticed the woman's slight figure change, though she doubted the rest of the team would notice. None of them really got as close to her as Ducky and Gibbs had on a fairly regular basis. He smiled as he realized for the first time that his two oldest friends would finally find happiness after those six years they spent a part. Maybe the years had made them grow up and see what they were missing; he certainly wouldn't put it past anyone.

--

"Now Matthew, I have you alone" Mrs. Mallard announced as she walked into the great sitting room of the house.

Gibbs looked around and nodded politely, he could take the woman if need be.

"Would you pour us a drink" she asked, moving them towards the bar area.

"Sure ma'am what can I get you?" he asked letting himself loose of her grip.

"A scotch young man" she said, watching as he carefully poured a drink.

He handed to her and she thanked him.

"You not having any Matthew" she asked, moving him back to the kitchen.

"Not right now" he smirked as Jenny and Ducky came into view.

"Oh lunch, how sweet Matthew" she said, helping herself to the spaghetti and meatballs there.

She sat down next to her son and watched as Gibbs got his plate.

"Matthew, I seem to have forgotten my drink, be a good man and get it for me would you" she told him, tucking her napkin into her top.

Jenny and Ducky shared a look of amusement as Gibbs got his plate of pasta and brought the scotch back to the table, sitting down next to Jenny.

"Would you like anything to drink my dear" Ducky asked.

"I'm fine right now Ducky thank you" Jen said, moving closer to Gibbs' chair. She noticed the scowl Mrs. Mallard gave her and laughed to herself.

"I'm going to grab a drink, care for anything Jethro" he said, standing up.

"Nah, I'm good Duck" he said, watching as the older man left the room, leaving the two of them with Mrs. Mallard.

"How long have you known Matthew young woman" she asked Jen.

"Quite a few years" Jen responded, feeling Gibbs slide his free hand into hers.

"Have you had sexual relations with him" she asked bluntly.

They both coughed and looked at each other and then back at the woman, though they were saved from having to answer by Ducky's entrance.

"Mother, that is highly inappropriate" he scolded.

"I was just wondering Donald, Matthew looks like a fine specimen" she said her eyes lingering on the younger man.

"Well, we should get started on the meal, wouldn't want to waste time cooking when the rest of them get here" Ducky said, moving onto a new topic.

Jen and Gibbs released their hands and stood up, Gibbs gathering Jen's and Mrs. Mallard's plate and tossing it in the trash bin.

--

Mrs. Mallard was helping her son out by staying out of the kitchen, playing with the dogs in the sitting area. Jen had taken up chopping the green beans for the casserole and Gibbs was currently helping Ducky baste the turkey.

"Your mother sure is a character" Jen said, picking up a stack of green beans and putting it in a mixing bowl.

"That she is my dear, she means no harm though. I must say, she does have quite a thing for young Jethro" he smiled.

"Well let's just hope it doesn't come down to a fight to who gets him" Jen laughed.

Gibbs shook his head and Ducky looked at the floor.

Jen finished the green beans and put them in the casserole dish, the only thing it needed was oven time.

Gibbs was standing on the opposite side of her, watching as she worked with Ducky.

"Off you two go" he said, shooing them out.

"You don't need any more help" Gibbs asked.

"I'm quite set Jethro, you and Jennifer go enjoy yourself before the team comes over" he said.

Jen smiled at Ducky and took Gibbs' hand, leading him away from the kitchen before Gibbs could respond back.

They had stepped outside the house, sitting on the bench swing outside in the garden, both of them wearing their winter coats now.

It was snowing lightly outside, but they didn't mind. Gibbs' arm was wrapped around Jen's waist; hand in her coat lightly resting against her stomach where their baby was growing.

"You think it's a boy or girl" he asked her.

"I don't know" she said, resting her head against his shoulder, "what about you."

"Girl" he stated, very sure of himself.

"Why" she asked, covering his hand with hers underneath her coat.

"A feeling" he smirked.

She nodded against his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling warm even though it was snowing outside.

"You tired" he asked her, lifting her head from his shoulders and staring at her in the eyes.

"A bit" she told him.

"C'mon, we'll go inside and you can rest until the team gets here" he said, moving to stand up.

They moved inside and watched as the two little puppies chased after them, Ducky's mother following close behind with an umbrella in hand.

"Matthew, would you take them outside with me" Mrs. Mallard asked as Gibbs led Jen to the couch.

He looked down at Jen and asked the question silently.

"Go, I'll be fine" she smiled, squeezing his hand before letting him go, settling down on the couch.

Gibbs nodded and led Mrs. Mallard and the dogs outside, waiting for them to do their business.

"You love her, do you not" Mrs. Mallard asked, looking up at Gibbs.

"I do" he said, looking carefully at the woman next to him.

"Donald always said you had a thing for your partner back in Europe, I assume this is her" she asked.

He nodded and watched as she called the two small dogs over, and brought them inside. He stood there for a moment, looking out across at the grey sky and smiled as he turned to walk back inside.

Moving over to the sitting area couches he found Jen asleep and a blanket over her. He looked around, hoping he'd see the person who made her more comfortable.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his old friend, once again basting the turkey.

"You put a blanket on her Duck" Gibbs asked, pointing a thumb in the sitting rooms direction.

"No, I've been here in the kitchen. Has Jennifer fallen asleep on us" Ducky asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs said, it now dawning on him who wrapped Jen up.

"Help me here for a minute would you Jethro" Ducky asked, waving a hand towards the bird.

Gibbs nodded and came over, helping the shorter man reach deep inside the oven to cover all the turkey.

With it back in the oven the two went to the sitting room and saw Jen lying on the couch fast asleep, what they didn't expect to see was Mrs. Mallard doing the same.

"You wear her out Jethro" Ducky asked quietly.

"Don't think so, this not a regular thing" he asked.

"No, heavens no, Mother is always fighting off the naps" Ducky chuckled quietly and steered the younger man to the bar area, pouring him a small glass of bourbon and himself a scotch.

"Shall we go somewhere else" Ducky asked quietly.

Gibbs nodded and proceeded to the door that led to outside.

"So how are you doing with all of this" Ducky asked as the stood on the porch.

"What do you mean Duck" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I mean with Jennifer and as the team calls it, the new Gibblet" Ducky asked, eyeing the younger man.

Gibbs blew out a breath, watching it in front of him.

"I'm okay with it, I thought I'd never get the chance again, but here I am, 7 months to go" Gibbs smiled.

"Indeed" Ducky said, "Cheers to you and your new life" he said, raising his glass.

Gibbs hit it gently with his and they both took a sip of their drinks, watching the snow gently fall on the ground.

"You think Jennifer's excited" Ducky asked a moment later.

"I'm sure she is, at least when she's not throwing up" he smirked.

"Yes, most women say that" Ducky agreed.

"But I think she's enjoying it, the whole experience" Gibbs smiled, finishing his bourbon.

Ducky nodded and the two stood in silence again.

"Well, I think we gave them enough time" Ducky motioned to the car at the far end of the street headed this way. "Guess we should wake the others" he moved inside.

Gibbs followed and sat on the couch, rubbing Jen's shoulder.

"Jen the team's almost here" he said quietly.

"Ten more minutes" she said into the blanket.

"The team is going to be here in two" he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

They both heard the ruckus Mrs. Mallard made as Ducky got her up and he watched Jen's lips curve into a smile.

"I know you're up" he smiled, bending down and kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm" was all she said, and turned to face him instead.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as she pulled him down to her, kissing his lips, tasting the bourbon she occasionally longed for these days.

"You taste like bourbon" she said as she released him.

"Ducky poured me some" Gibbs shrugged, helping her sit up slowly.

"Tastes good" she smirked.

He shook his head and looked towards the door as the bell rang out and the dogs, Mrs. Mallard and Ducky ran to the door.

Jen smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, still half-asleep, and waited for the team to come in.

--

Tony gathered all the bags in one swoop of his arms, the bags held presents for everyone on the team, including the boss' boss and Ducky. Abby and Ziva proceeded ahead of him, quickly running from the fast falling snowflakes. McGee was being a nice Probie and shutting the trunk of the car, walking behind Tony so they got all the packages.

Ducky ushered them in, introducing them all to his mother, who took a liking to Tony immediately.

"You are like a younger version of Matthew" she said, looking him up and down.

"Who's Matthew" he mouthed to Ducky.

Ducky pointed towards the sitting room, where everyone was walking towards and Tony saw his boss and his boss' boss curled up on the couch, Jenny resting peacefully against Gibbs' shoulder.

Tony looked confused and looked at the woman.

"What is your name young man" she asked, taking his arm and sitting him on the opposite couch, while the others moved towards other sitting chairs.

"Tony" he said, imagining he was helping the boss out now, because Gibbs was smirking at him, while Jenny, who had opened her eyes but not moved, laughed quietly into Gibbs' neck.

"Ah, you are very handsome young man. Would you like to sit next to me at dinner" she asked, squeezing his thigh.

He could have sworn he heard Ziva laughing, but he didn't look over at her, for fear of the woman beside him.

"Sure" he squeaked out, grabbing her hand and putting it back on her lap and patting it.

"Marvelous" she said, smiling.

--

The team gathered around the table, passing around the side dishes, waiting for Ducky and Gibbs to come back from the kitchen getting the turkey out of the oven. Tony sat in the middle of Mrs. Mallard and Ziva, and he was currently trying to keep the older woman's hands to herself. He swore he would get back at Ducky for not telling him how crazy his mother was. Ziva was currently enjoying his predicament, more than the others, he thought.

On the other side of Mrs. Mallard, at the second head of the table was McGee, and Abby sat next to him on the opposite side of the table. Earlier, when Gibbs and Ducky went to carve the turkey, they had collected everyone's drink order. Ziva had a martini, along with Tony. Jenny had taken a soda with a twist and had given them instructions to get Gibbs a bourbon, Mrs. Mallard a scotch and Ducky a scotch as well. McGee had chosen something he had concocted himself, and Abby had taken a beer. They returned and both watched Tony fending off the older woman's advances while passing out the drinks.

Jenny currently sat by no one, the chair between her and Abby was empty, waiting for Gibbs to sit down, and at the head of the table was Ducky, also not presently sitting. She had her hands folded over her abdomen, watching the younger crowd, glad to finally have Ducky's mother pursue someone that wasn't Jethro.

The two men came out from the kitchen with the bird, setting it down on the table in front of Ducky's seat, it all cut up from what they were doing in the kitchen. Ducky took the first pieces and held the plate for Ziva, waiting until she got her meat and letting go as she grabbed it. This process followed until it got to Jenny. She had gotten a small amount and Gibbs took the plate back into the kitchen, not wanting to have a big plate crowding up the space on the table. Sitting back down he pressed a kiss to Jenny's cheek, looking at his plate that was filled with his favorite sides.

"You must try this young Anthony" Mrs. Mallard said, holding her fork of stuffing up to him.

"Ah, no thanks" he said quickly, "I don't eat stuffing."

"Why ever not" she asked, stuffing it in her mouth.

"The stuffing and the bread, and the vegetable and the cooking…" he was stopped as he looked across the table at Gibbs' glance to him.

"Shame, more for me then" Mrs. Mallard smiled.

Everyone looked around the table and laughed quietly at Tony's predicament.

They enjoyed the meal, everyone taking turns talking, and it was left to Tony to bring up the baby subject they all desperately wanted to know about.

"So boss, Director" Tony started.

"Please Tony I would like it if you all called me Jenny when we weren't at work. I would like to step away from the job when I'm with my friends" she told them all.

Tony nodded and continued, "Anyways I would like to know when the next baby looking date is" he smiled.

"You mean the ultrasound" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"DiNozzo, we already decided not to find out if it's a boy or girl" Gibbs said, looking at the young man.

"I was just wondering for my own curiosity, because you know, oh fearless one, that I am always ready to be team leader for a couple hours" he smiled at his boss.

"Alright DiNozzo" Jenny intervened, its next week, after the New Year, if you are that concerned.

"Thank you Jenny" he said, moving Mrs. Mallard's hand from getting any further up his knee.

"Well, I do believe it is time for dessert and presents" Ducky said, motioning for everyone to get up.

Ducky pulled out Jenny's chair and wordlessly took her plate into the kitchen, the others taking their own and filing in behind him. Jenny followed them in, Gibbs behind her, but she stopped him at the doorway.

"I don't want to be treated like an invalid" she said.

He nodded, "Duck is just being a gentleman, I'll make sure everyone knows though" he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips and walking through the door.

"Ah Jethro and Jenny what kind would you like, mince meat, pumpkin or apple" Ducky asked.

Jenny quickly covered her mouth and ran out the door, the others raising their eyebrows and wondering what just happened.

"I'll be back" Gibbs said, quickly grabbing some water from the counter and following Jenny.

"Was it something I said" Ducky asked, watching as the others got over their shock and pointed to the pies they wanted.

Gibbs opened the bathroom door slowly, hearing Jen flush the toilet.

"Here" he said, handing her the glass.

She took it and swished it in her mouth, getting the last remnants out of her mouth.

"Was it the first pie" Gibbs asked, not wanting to cause her any more time with the porcelain king.

"Yeah" she said, handing him back the water and washing her hands. "Its silly right, I mean it's not even made with anything like that, it's just the name grosses me out."

As she toweled her hands he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think it's alright, no one's going to fault you for it" he said, kissing her neck.

"Mm, as much as I love standing here like this, I think the kids want to open up their presents" she said, turning to face him.

He let go, but press a kiss to the corner of her lips. He gave her a piece of gum out of his pocket and walked back out the door.

"You trying to tell me something Jethro" she teased as she popped the gum into her mouth.

"Me, hah" Gibbs said smiling, "Just figured you'd want some minty breath."

"Thank you" she whispered as he pulled her to his side and steered them to the noise that the emanated from the sitting room.

They sat down on the couch again, and Abby quickly handed them their presents sitting down on the opposite side of Jenny.

"Who goes first" Abby asked, looking around.

"You" they all said, watching as she looked at the black and red wrapping paper.

"Wow, I love this paper, it's so pretty" she said, fingering the skull-like bow that was placed on top of it. She carefully undid the tape that held the package together. She opened it and gasped as she saw all the goodies inside of it. She had gotten a photography book on the weirdest crime scene patterns, a white lab coat for Bert and a new red dog collar chocker, since they had never found the one she lost.

"Ah, thank you guys so much" she said, looking teary eyed at all of them.

"It was Jenny" they all said, watching as the young Goth turned to hug the woman sitting next to her.

"Thank you so much Jenny" she whispered into her ear.

"Well, I just did the shopping and the wrapping of the presents, everyone decided what to get everyone" she smiled as the Goth pulled away, but kept Jenny's hand in a tight hold.

Tony was next, and he smiled at the Hawaiian shirt wrapping paper. As he opened the gift he turned to Ziva, "like Magnum?" he asked.

"Of course Tony" Ziva said bluntly but she smiled at his antics.

He finally unwrapped his gift and sucked in a breath as he held the complete box set of Magnum P.I. in his hands.

"No way, no way" he shouted, "this is the best ever."

The team smiled and everyone motioned for Ziva to go next.

She admired the soft hues of her wrapping, and opened it to find a kit that she would use very often. It was a Swiss Army kit, full of things that she was sure wasn't out yet for all the spies in the world.

"Thank you" she said, but looked at Jenny, knowing she was the only ones with connections this high to get this.

McGee was next, and he smiled at the newspaper like wrapping paper that held his present. His eyes lit up as he saw very old, very expensive, bound empty journals. As he opened the first page he had noticed everyone had written something of an inspiration, even his boss. And McGee silently thanked Jenny for getting his boss to write something meaningful down.

"Wow, this is, it's just, thank you so much" he whispered, still mesmerized by the details that only an author and collector of old books could appreciate.

Ducky went next, and admired the doctor like wrapping paper, finding it held a mix of journals and articles that he had admired over the years, bound together in a thick book.

"My dears, gentlemen, thank you so much for this" he said, fingering the inscription of his name in gold at the bottom of the book.

Jenny had been next, but the team had decided to give Mommy and Daddy a joint gift. One, because Gibbs was hard to shop for, and two, this was a joint gift. Both Jenny and Gibbs smiled at the wrapping paper, the little baby ducks and frogs, wearing both blue and pink onsies.

She carefully unwrapped the paper and saw a picture of a stroller; it was a neutral one, for either a boy or girl. It was a deep espresso brown, with a trim of pale green. She smiled at it and passed it to Gibbs, watching as he gently fingered the picture, finding it was well equipped with a car seat to match. She lifted the book out as well, handing Gibbs his own. It was a mother's book and a father's book, having empty pages to write in during and after the pregnancy. They both had been decorated, most likely by Abby with all the team's pictures, and handwritten notes on the front. There were also small hand drawn pictures, done by Abby. Jenny had tears in her eyes, some escaping as she looked at each of the team member's eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much for all of this" she said, feeling Abby envelop her in her arms.

Gibbs silently nodded at his team and they all smiled, knowing this was one of the best gifts they could have given both of them.

The moment was interrupted as a snore was heard from beside Tony, everyone looking at Mrs. Mallard.

They all silently laughed and looked at one another.

"Think it's about time to go" Tony said, stretching out his arms.

McGee looked at his watch, noting the late time.

The younger team members stood up and gathered their gifts, watching as Abby carefully folded her wrapping paper and tucked it into Bert's lab coat.

The older members got up as well, and they each took their turn hugging each other, and thanking everyone personally.

Abby gave Jenny a hug, and stood back, but before she left the older woman's arms completely she rubbed Jenny's belly.

Jenny laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just rubbing the bell for good luck" she said, patting it and moving onto Ducky.

Tony was next, and before he moved out of her arms he did the same thing, rubbing her stomach like it was a fortune teller.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said from beside him.

"Hey, uh boss" he said, quickly letting his hands drop to his side.

"Boy or girl Tony" Jen laughed.

"Girl definitely" he said, smiling.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other and smiled, both shaking their heads as the team headed to the front door.

--

Gibbs and Ducky were in the kitchen by the sink, each man cleaning up the remnants of dinner.

Jenny had sat at the bar counter, the mince meat pie out of sight.

"There's something oddly familiar about this situation" Ducky said, smiling at the two.

Jenny laughed as she remembered the last time these two were in the kitchen like this. It had been back in England, after Jenny had rescued them from that prison cell.

"Well that was a fun time" she said to the two.

"Yeah, slave labor was sure fun Jen" Gibbs said laughing and drying the last of the dishes.

"So I felt I needed some retribution for getting you out. It was the least I could give you" she smirked.

Ducky shook his head and watched the two interact. He noticed the aura of calm between them and he felt the air of easiness that surrounded them all. It was far a few between that the three of them got to reminisce about old times. With all their fun they had, if it ever got out, it would damage all three of their careers, which is why they usually kept it a secret between them.

Gibbs was all done with the dishes and he moved to Jenny's side, looking at her carefully. She was tired, that much he knew. Ducky must have seen it as well, because he nodded his head.

"Well, I thank you for your help, but you must be exhausted, the both of you" he said. "I can finish all this up in the morning with mother's help" he told them.

Jen nodded and got up off the stool, feeling as Jethro supported her tired body to the door. Wrapping her coat around her shoulders Ducky saw them out, thanking each other for the gifts and the help.

--

They got home and set their gifts on the entry table, Jenny quickly going upstairs to their bedroom.

She climbed into bed and watched as Gibbs came in, a present underneath his arm.

"Hey, you asleep yet" he whispered, getting in bed next to her.

"No" she said, sitting up.

"I got this for you" he said, handing the present over.

She smiled at him and opened it, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Jethro" she said, fingering the soft material.

He smiled at her and turned away.

She made him turn towards her, his chin held in between her hand, and she kissed him gently, still tasting the bourbon that hid in the recess of his mouth.

He pulled back and watched as her eyes filled up with tears.

"It's really beautiful" she said, pulling out the blanket all the way from the box.

It was a small down blanket, made for a baby, it was a deep green and had a brown teddy bear sewn into the corner.

He smiled and fingered it himself, feeling for the first time how truly soft it was.

"I have your present to" she said, opening up the side drawer on her side of the bed.

He took the box and opened it slowly, holding his breath as he saw what was inside.

It was a photo album; his name was engraved in the deep green, the same as the blanket he gave her for the baby.

He opened it up and saw that a few pages were already filled up, with their relationship so far.

He noticed they were pictures of them, mostly together, that the team had taken whenever they had a camera handy.

Noticing that the last page was of a couple weeks ago, when he first found out she was pregnant, forever capturing that day and his reaction to that, as well as a picture of the team and their parents, holding up their shirts that Jen had given them to announce the future arrival.

"Thank you" he whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome" she said as she pulled back.

"C'mon we need to get some sleep" he said, watching as Jen yawned.

Jen nodded and watched as he placed the album down carefully on his night stand.

He lay down, feeling her curl up beside him, his bare chest feeling the soft blanket she held between the two of them.

"Jethro" she said quietly.

"Yeah Jen" he said.

"Merry Christmas" she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jen" he said, kissing the top of her head, hearing her breath even out a moment later.

He smiled and a hand trailed down to between them, feeling the slight baby bump covered up by the blanket resting between the two of them.

He left his hand there, rubbing his hand up and down on Jen's stomach until he himself felt his eyelids become heavy and slumber took over him.

--

FIN.


End file.
